Choose Me
by redroses100
Summary: When Bilbo is caught in Mirkwood while exploring, he's offered a choice between his magic ring, or the release of the Dwarves. However he can have both, if he gives Thranduil something in return. But something that starts off simple becomes far too complicated, and Thranduil may not be satisfied with one night.


_AN: Hello! This one shot was requested by TimeTraveler2233.00, and this is a** rated M** Thranduil/Bilbo story! Don't like, don't read. And by the way, I am so super sorry it's taken me this ridiculous amount of time to get this finished, the smut scene took forever to write for some reason. Still, I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait!_

OOOOO

The palace of the Elvenking of Mirkwood was, to say the least, quite extensive. Bilbo had been exploring it, under the safety of his magic ring of course, for weeks now and he still had the ability to get frantically lost. Like that instant, for example. He had been meaning to find the kitchen, but this was definitely not the kitchen. He must have taken a few wrong turns somewhere around the throne room. But still, how exactly had he ended up in the Elvenking's chambers?!

Luckily the King wasn't there, but Bilbo knew he shouldn't linger. He was looking around for a way out that wouldn't involve random doors opening by themselves when suddenly Thranduil stepped out from behind a pillar and looked in his direction.

"I know you're there." Bilbo's heart jumped to his throat and stopped beating for a few painful moments as he stared wide eyed at the Elvenking. The King who was looking exactly at him, even though he was invisible. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil asked him, looking pretty calm considering the fact that there was an invisible intruder in his room. Bilbo tried to take a few steps back, but Thranduil only tsked. "I've locked the doors little one. You're so sneaky, I knew I would probably only get this one chance." Bilbo literally tripped over his feet at that. And, of course, his magic ring chose that moment to be too big for his finger, flying off his hand and bouncing a few feet away as Bilbo made contact with the ground.

The Hobbit felt paralyzed by fear as he watched Thranduil's eyes sweep over him, taking in every bit of his appearance. Then the King's eyes flicked to his ring, and the Elf meandered towards it. Bilbo wanted to rush over as well and grab it before Thranduil could, but he literally could not move. He watched the Elvenking gracefully lean over, his long pale fingers curling around the band of gold, before straightening himself.

"This has a dark magic to it. How did it end up in the hands of a Hobbit who is so very far from his home?" Thranduil asked, looking at the ring curiously for a few moments before wandering further into his chambers. Bilbo finally found his ability to move again, because he couldn't just _let_ Thranduil take _his_ ring! He jumped up and scurried after the King, swallowing nervously.

"I found it. In the Misty Mountains." Bilbo stated, hoping that Thranduil was going to give it back. But, why would the King do that?

"Interesting. Is invisibility the full extent of it's powers?" Thranduil questioned, glancing behind him. A small smile graced his lips when he saw that Bilbo was following him.

"It uh...I can hear what the Spiders are saying...when I wear it." Bilbo told him nervously. Thranduil paused for a moment, a dark frown pulling down the corners of his lips. That sounded more familiar than he cared for.

"Does it...speak to you?" He questioned, turning towards Bilbo. The Hobbit's eyes widened and he fidgeted uncomfortably for a bit before nodding. Thranduil frowned even more and closed his fist around the ring. The Ring. Sauron's ring of power. He knew it was illogical to jump to conclusions, but he could feel the darkness roiling off the simple little thing. Such a small token. Yet so much death and ruin could come from it.

Bilbo was looking at him with wide, pleading eyes, and Thranduil felt pity for the little one. He obviously did not know what the ring was doing to him. Or what it would do to him, if it remained in his possession. He told himself it was only for this little male's good health that he would keep the ring from the Hobbit. And when he saw Gandalf, or any of the Istari, once again, he would leave the ring's future up to them. But how to keep it from corrupting him or any of his Elves? Even perfect beings could be swayed by the promise of power.

Though...it didn't seem to be affecting the Hobbit too badly. Of course, Hobbits were so small and simple that it wouldn't have much of an affect. And there was no massive magical power to them that the ring could exploit, such as with an Istari. Maybe it was for the best that the little one keep hold of the ring. But, rather than just give the ring back, maybe he could get something in return.

"You are a Hobbit." Thranduil stated, turning the ring over in his hand. Bilbo nodded, unsure of exactly where this statement was going. "Do you have a name?" Thranduil drawled with a small smirk. Bilbo flushed and nodded again.

"Bilbo Baggins, Your Majesty." He told him anxiously. Thranduil made a noise of recognition and studied Bilbo again. Bilbo swore he could feel Thranduil's eyes like a trail of fire on his skin. Thranduil was not displeased with what he saw as he examined Bilbo. Golden curly hair, big blue eyes, soft tanned skin. His clothes were baggy, and he was much smaller than any of the Hobbits Thranduil had seen before. He was...charming. Alluring in an innocent and naïve way. Thranduil almost felt bad, looking at the Hobbit the way he was, but not bad enough to stop.

"Why are you so far from home little one? No doubt you're accompanying Thorin Oakenshield and his company, but why leave your home?" Thranduil questioned, once again moving further into his room. Bilbo again started following him, though more reluctantly this time. Thranduil meandered to his bed and sat down leisurely, quirking his head at the Hobbit, waiting for a reply. Bilbo bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot a couple times before sighing.

"I wanted to go on an adventure. And they want their home back. I-It's as noble of a cause as any." Bilbo explained, unable to look at the King. Thranduil scoffed lightly and Bilbo's brow crinkled in confusion. Why was Thranduil so disbelieving?

"Perhaps it is Thorin's _intention_ to retrieve his home. But once you reach the mountain, I am quite sure you will see something entirely different in his eyes. Lust for treasure and the Arkenstone. Gold Madness. It makes their eyes bright, like a fever." Thranduil told him, his own eyes looking far away, locked in a memory. Once the memory faded, he turned his eyes to the squirming Hobbit in front of him. Bilbo looked the epitome of uncomfortable, and obviously a little afraid, but not entirely unsurprised by Thranduil's tirade. "You've heard that term before."

"Elrond of Rivendell mentioned it." Bilbo admitted. "Gandalf said-" Bilbo stopped talking instantly when he realized he just ratted Gandalf out as well. Thranduil only smirked.

"Why am I not surprised that the wizard is involved?" He drawled. "Well, go on." He encouraged. Bilbo looked hesitant, but eventually opened his mouth to continue.

"Gandalf said that he thinks Thorin can withstand the sickness. He saw what happened to his grandfather after all. What the Sickness turned him into." Bilbo defended, sounding a little too hopeful. Thranduil wasn't as optimistic.

"I do not believe any of Durin's line are immune to such madness. It runs in their blood like the veins of gold which run through their mountain." Bilbo squirmed more, glancing around for some kind of escape. But really, what good would an escape route do when he would have no way of hiding himself anymore? Thranduil appeared to know what he was thinking because he started toying with the ring again.

He enjoyed the way Bilbo's eyes lit up when he did something with the ring. It may be wrong of him to think such things about his little...guest...but he had not thought such things about anyone for a very long time. Not since his wife left Middle Earth for the Valinor. No one had caught his eyes in all that time. So why was this little Hobbit ensnaring him so? Was it just the ring, already playing with his mind? Or was there something deeper binding him to this stranger? Did he really care which it was?

"Do you want your ring back?" Thranduil asked, and Bilbo's eyes lit up again. The Hobbit nodded enthusiastically, licking his little lips eagerly. "More than you wish for your friends to be released?" He questioned, and in an instant the light and hope left Bilbo's eyes.

"They...I...would you really release them?" Bilbo asked, though he sounded disappointed that he would apparently have to choose one or the other.

"I might." He placed the ring to the side, on one of the two little tables that sat on either side of his bed. Bilbo's eyes followed it, though he looked sad at the possibility that he would lose it. "I will give you both, if you but give me something in return." Thranduil grinned to himself at the look of confusion that crossed Bilbo's face.

"What could I give you?" Bilbo asked shyly. Thranduil considered him for a few moments before laughing quietly to himself.

"You can give me you. Give me your love, and your body, for this one night. And tomorrow morning I will see that you, your Dwarves, and your ring, all leave Mirkwood safely." Thranduil purred, adoring the way Bilbo still looked confused for a few moments before understanding dawned on the Hobbit, and he blushed.

"You wish for me to...lie with you?" Bilbo whispered uneasily. Thranduil simply nodded, raising an eyebrow as if to ask Bilbo if he would accept or not. Bilbo appeared to have a great mental debate with himself, cringing and blushing at intervals. "I do not believe I will be very pleasing to you, Your Majesty, for I have no experience in the matter and am but a small Halfling." Bilbo told him with the brightest blush yet.

"You are untouched." Bilbo nodded. "Regardless of what you think, that is in fact very pleasing to me. And I do not require you to be...skilled. I shall be patient and caring with you." Thranduil promised, standing and closing the distance between himself and Bilbo. He tilted the Hobbit's face towards his and gave a gentle, reassuring smile, as he threaded his fingers into those beautiful golden curls. "I will not hurt you."

"I'll be no better than a whore!" Bilbo blurted out before turning his face back down in shame. Thranduil knew his face showed his shock, but he couldn't bring himself to compose himself for a few long moments. Could he really expect Bilbo to think anything better than that? Thranduil wasn't exactly being very...romantic about this. Bilbo probably thought he was just looking for a quick fuck and then a lounge in the pool.

Frowning at the idea of abusing Bilbo's emotions in such a way, Thranduil stooped and picked Bilbo up, holding him close the way he used to hold Legolas when he was Bilbo's size. The Hobbit really was a little thing. But every inch of him was beautiful and perfect to Thranduil. He didn't want to be with Bilbo for some kind of quick gratification. He genuinely felt something special about the boy, and he wanted to cherish it, and Bilbo. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep Bilbo, but he also knew the saying, 'Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'. But how could he tell Bilbo that?

"You are not a whore Bilbo. If I thought I could convince you, I would beg you to stay here with me. But it's obvious to me that you would say no." Bilbo sniffled and looked up at him shyly. "I will only have you for these few hours, but I wish to spend them in pleasure. Pleasure for both of us. And then I will let you go, and hope that someday you will return to me." Bilbo rolled the idea around in his head, along with the way Thranduil was looking at him. The King wanted him, and he said Bilbo wouldn't be a whore. For some reason, Bilbo trusted him, far more than he should trust a stranger. Eventually he nodded. The Elvenking smiled softly pulled Bilbo even closer so he could place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How can you know that you want me so soon after meeting me?" Bilbo asked, still a little cautious, once Thranduil pulled away from the kiss.

"I suppose things are different between Hobbits than between Elves. When I saw my wife, Legolas' mother, I knew she was the one I would marry and who would bear me a son. And when I saw you, I knew that you would be the one I would truly love. Marriage and children aside, I am now free to love who my heart really longs for. You." Thranduil explained, leisurely stroking his hand up and down Bilbo's back. The Hobbit bit his lower lip, obviously wanting to ask another question, but unsure if he would upset Thranduil. "Go ahead." He purred.

"How does your heart know who it loves? And what if I had never come to Mirkwood? Would you go through your life never knowing who your heart truly loves?" Bilbo asked curiously, though with a blush on his face. Thranduil considered it for a moment as he walked towards his bed. Bilbo was squirming in either anticipation or anxiety against him.

"I suppose I would never know, if you had not come here. The heart is a very strange thing, it works in fickle ways. If I knew exactly how or why it worked the way it does, I do not think I would trust it half as much as I do." Thranduil told him, before kissing his cheek and laying him down on the large bed. "But I trust it enough to know that I adore you, little Hobbit. Already I know this. Imagine what I will know tomorrow. Or the day after that." Suddenly his smile faded into a frown. "But by then you will be gone. And I will miss you." Bilbo swallowed nervously and cautiously tipped Thranduil's face up to his.

"If I survive this quest, I will come back." He promised with a small smile. "Hobbits do not know at first sight who they are destined to love, but I believe in time I will know with the same surety as you." He added, and it only made Thranduil smile brighter.

"Allow me to show you the depth of my feelings." Thranduil whispered silkily in Bilbo's ear. A shiver went through Bilbo's body and he nodded eagerly. Thranduil gave him no time to reconsider, pressing his lips to Bilbo's and allowing his long pale fingers to glide under the Hobbit's tunic. As his tongue explored Bilbo's mouth, his fingers mapped out his chest, paying special attention to teasing the sensitive nubs that made Bilbo arch and moan. The Elvenking was not usually an impatient person, but the way he tore at Bilbo's clothes certainly made him seem otherwise. When Bilbo's chest was finally revealed to his eyes, he took a moment to just stare at the little beauty beneath him.

"Do I...please you? My king?" Bilbo asked shyly, a little worried. He was confused by the way Thranduil was just looking at him, with such an unreadable look on his face. But when he spoke, Thranduil's face snapped up and he took in the anxiety on his Hobbit's face before leaning down to kiss him. Bilbo relaxed at the tender action.

"You please me greatly my Hobbit. You are beautiful." His voice was lower, darker, than it usually was, it he saw Bilbo reacting to it. Saw the lust in his little love's face. The King turned back to laving attention to Bilbo's skin, this time trailing his tongue over every soft, pale, inch. Bilbo was a panting, whining mess beneath him before long, and he was begging with inarticulate, disjointed sentences by the time Thranduil returned to his lips. "Do you truly wish for this Bilbo?" Thranduil asked, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo's cheek. The Hobbit looked a little surprised before nodding.

"I do." He whispered trailing his own smaller fingers over Thranduil's fine cheekbones and lips. "I don't know why I want it so much, but I do." He added when the Elvenking looked a little doubtful. "Maybe it's some of that love at first sight stuff of yours rubbing off on me." He joked with a sly smile and Thranduil gave him a fondly annoyed look.

"I will not do anything you do not wish." Thranduil promised, nuzzling Bilbo's neck. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, and I shall."

"Can I ask you to begin as well?" Bilbo asked, with maybe a little sass. Thranduil's eyes darkened with lust and he captured Bilbo's lips in a kiss that was much fiercer than the ones preceding it. His hands busied themselves untying the laces of Bilbo's trousers and slowly inching them down, delighting in the way Bilbo squirmed to try and hurry the process along.

"So eager little one?" Thranduil teased, after finally sliding Bilbo's trousers all the way off his body. Bilbo flushed and gave him a fake glower. Thranduil gave him a light peck on the lips before his eyes lowered to take in the full, revealed sight of Bilbo Baggins. The sight nearly took his breath away. Bilbo was all smooth lines and round hips and delightfully soft skin and Thranduil honestly wished he would lock the boy away, if only to keep him in this perfect state. Away from where anything could leave a mark on his beautiful Bilbo.

"Thranduil?" Bilbo's brows were furrowed again, obviously questioning himself. Thranduil would have to improve his self esteem, because how could Bilbo think himself unpleasing? Instead of answering the Hobbit, Thranduil began laying sweet, open mouthed kisses all over Bilbo's chest and belly and thighs, making it a point to avoid one very specific area to see if he could get Bilbo in that writhing, pleading state again. Sure enough, the Hobbit was practically crying for the Elvenking to take pity after a stretch of time.

Finally, when Thranduil could not contain himself any longer and Bilbo looked about ready to start cursing at him, the Elvenking licked a long line up the underside of Bilbo's member before taking him in his mouth. Bilbo gasped out a curse and accidentally bucked his hips, though he tried to restrain himself after that. Thranduil didn't mind, he was enjoying the reactions he got from Bilbo more than anything. Seeing his little love come so undone because of his actions...it made his belly warm with affection and pride and maybe a little mischievousness.

Thranduil continued pleasuring his little Hobbit until Bilbo literally had tears in his eyes, though they were most definitely tears of pleasure if his moans were anything to go by. Recognizing that Bilbo was trying to keep himself from releasing, the King pulled away with a wet pop and Bilbo sighed, his body turning fairly boneless. Thranduil watched him carefully as he wet his fingers before pushing Bilbo's legs apart. The Hobbit's eyes snapped open, knowing what was surely coming, but still a little nervous about it.

"Don't be scared Bilbo." Thranduil rumbled, rubbing the inside of Bilbo's thigh soothingly as his other hand toyed with the Hobbit's entrance.

"I'm not scared." Bilbo replied, though his eyes were wide and a little tension had come back to his body. Thranduil smiled to himself at his stubborn little Bilbo. And then he pushed one long finger past Bilbo's ring of muscles, the Hobbit arching and letting out a stuttering sigh. His face was perfectly debauched and he pleaded with his eyes for Thranduil to keep moving, to do something, to just move! Thranduil readily agreed, pumping his finger in and out until Bilbo was ready for a second finger. "Please! I can't last much longer!" Bilbo gasped out, and though Thranduil knew he should probably spend more time preparing his little love, he just couldn't deny the pleading in Bilbo's eyes.

His eyes searched his near vicinity and settled on a vial of oil that Legolas must have left there earlier in the day when he was shining his weapons. How convenient of his son. Quickly spreading the oil on his member, the King settled himself between Bilbo's legs and pulled Bilbo closer to him. He glanced up to meet Bilbo's eyes and the emotion he found there nearly knocked all the breath from his lungs. Of course there was lust, but beyond that, there was trust and comfort and...love.

Thranduil did his best to convey the pure love he felt as he slowly pushed himself into his little love. Bilbo writhed and moaned and pleaded, but never once did pain cross his beautiful little face. Thranduil wondered if it was because Bilbo was hiding it from him, or if the Hobbit felt far more pleasure than pain. Either way, a grin spread over the Elvenking's face and he leaned down to kiss Bilbo firmly on the mouth.

Bilbo shifted his hips, drawing a gasp from Thranduil. Bilbo grinned and did it again, this time making Thranduil growl with longing. He wanted to take a quick, satisfying pace right off the bat, but he knew he had to be gentle. Bilbo was untouched after all. Or, he used to be. So the Elvenking started moving slowly, making sure that no sign of pain or discomfort showed up on Bilbo's face. When he found Bilbo's sweet spot, the Hobbit practically choked on his moan and his eyes widened almost comically. Thranduil chuckled and thrust into that spot again.

"T-Thranduil! F-Faster!" Bilbo pleaded breathlessly, already doing his best to meet Thranduil thrust for thrust. With Bilbo's permission, Thranduil happily obliged, moving his hips faster and faster until moans and curses were escaping both of their lips, and the edge of bliss seemed so very close. Thranduil felt Bilbo's hand tangle in his hair, but he wasn't expecting to be pulled down into a fierce kiss. He didn't exactly object though, tangling his tongue happily with his little love, and giving a few last, deep thrusts. Bilbo came first, screaming the King's name. The clenching of muscles around his member, as well as the love in Bilbo's voice, pushed Thranduil over as well.

For a few minutes they could only sit and stare at each other, lost in the others eyes and in the elation that filled every cell of their bodies. Finally Thranduil pulled himself out of Bilbo, who moaned at the loss, before helping Bilbo sit up.

"I will draw a bath for us." Thranduil suggested, though he seemed unwilling to leave Bilbo. He brushed sweat drenched curls off Bilbo's forehead and laid a sweet kiss there, despite the moist beads that clung to his Hobbit's skin. Bilbo smiled sleepily at him and nodded, following after the Elf when he stood. "You can rest here while I prepare it." Thranduil told him, but Bilbo stubbornly followed him anyways. Thranduil chuckled, but felt his chest warm at the sight of the clearly worn Hobbit trailing after him, so contently.

"That was...I do not know how to describe it." Bilbo murmured happily, twining his fingers with Thranduil's as the Elf lead the way to a big luxurious bathroom. Thranduil smiled to himself as he called forth the water and scattered some floral bath salts into the perfectly warm water. He was a King after all, he knew his way around the idyllic bath.

"I am glad I did not disappoint you." Thranduil replied, somewhat teasing Bilbo, which Bilbo did not miss. He stuck his tongue out when he thought Thranduil couldn't see and the Elvenking hid his smile by pulling his tunic over his head. It occurred to him that he never fully disrobed, as he did to Bilbo. Now the Hobbit was able to see him as bare as Thranduil had seen Bilbo, and he found himself nervous for some reason. However Bilbo only sighed, his eyes sparkling, and pulled on Thranduil's hand towards the bath.

"I still cannot believe you would love a simple Hobbit like myself." Bilbo commented when they had been peacefully soaking in the pleasurable water for a few minutes. Thranduil glanced down at the boy leaning against his chest and kissed his forehead.

"I cannot believe it took me more than one look at you to realize it. You are perfection, my little love. I adore you." Thranduil flattered, enjoying the blush that lit Bilbo's cheeks and nose so adorably. After another few moments of silence passed, Thranduil took a steadying breath and asked the question he already knew the answer to, but he had to ask anyways. "Will you stay with me Bilbo?" He asked, sounding sickeningly hopeful despite the fact he already knew what Bilbo would say. Bilbo tensed up slightly and his blush returned, only he looked regretful and embarrassed.

"I can't. Not now. When I return, after the quest, I will stay with you." Bilbo promised, though he did not sound nearly as hopeful.

"What if you do not return? What if this foolish quest of Thorin Oakenshield gets you killed? How can I lose my little love having just found him?" Thranduil questioned, wrapping his arms possessively around the Hobbit laying on him. Bilbo took a few moments to think of a good enough answer before twisting a little to look up at Thranduil.

"I trust you Thranduil. Now trust me. I will do all in my power to return to your arms. I will not put myself into unnecessary danger. And as soon as everything is said and done, I shall come back to your beautiful smile and eyes and your loving heart." Bilbo pressed a soft kiss to Thranduil's cheek, right next to his lips, and then straightened back forward. Thranduil sighed, but he knew it was the only thing he would get from the Hobbit. Bilbo wouldn't stay, not yet. But at least he would try to return.

They sat like that until the water cooled, and then an hour or so more. Neither appeared to have any interest in moving, both knowing what would come when they did. Thranduil had made a promise, after all, and he would have to release the Dwarves come sunrise. Which meant also letting go of his Hobbit. The very thought made him want to tighten his hold on the little creature in his arms. But he would have to let go eventually. Eventually, but not in that moment. And until the moment he did have to let go, he would hold his little love and cherish him and make his love known. And he would pray to every Valar that would listen to bring his little love back to him. He would pray and wait. No matter how long it took.

OOOOO


End file.
